


There is something wrong with this company

by MelodyDemon1987



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyDemon1987/pseuds/MelodyDemon1987
Summary: this is a short story told from the perspective of a random guard.I was inspired by some of the theories and fan videos that I saw on you tube.this is a one shot.
Kudos: 1





	There is something wrong with this company

Sometimes I hate thinking about the awful night,and I relive it in my sleep. I replay it in my mind over and over questioning what went wrong. It started out like a routine night at work or so I thought. I never liked to look at those animatronics, the way their eyes looked felt very creepy. Everything seemed perfect up until this kids birthday party started. I can't recall the exact time, that part of my memory seems fuzzy. They started gathering at the pirate's cove stage. The animatronics seemed a little bit out of character and they stammered a little bit. At first I thought nothing of it. I brushed it off as a simple glitch, but maybe I should of questioned my better judgement. Then that horrid animatronics known as Foxy took the stage to tell his pirate stories. A girl was dumb enough to get real close to him on stage. I told her to get away from Foxy but she refused to listen. Even the girls mother refused to listen. A shrill scream was heard through out the room and blood gushed on the stage. Just about everyone fled in terror. I called 911 about the situation and ran for it. I never wanted to step foot in there again. I read in the news paper that the victim survived but lost the frontal lobe. If you are smart don't apply for a job there. There is something going on with that company.......


End file.
